


Don't mess with family

by BJWinchester



Series: Winchester Bloodline [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Demons, Family, Love, Talk of John Winchester, Torture, cass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the oldest child of Dean Winchester. You and your cousin Bobby Winchester ( youngest to your uncle Sam Winchester) are on a hunt, When things go haywire. Can your dad, Sam and Cousin John get to the two of you before it's to late? Or will this be the end of the Winchester Blood line?





	1. The past will come back to haunt you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. The Winchester bloodline. You should read the first one. Fixing time, to get a better check on how it goes. Also there is alot of flash backs to yours and the others childhood. so if you get confused or have questions please be sure to ask, I will explain the best I can.

You looked at your cousin from around the corner of the abandoned factory. He gave a nod that he was set. His blue eyes twitching from both excitement and worry. Bobby Singer was your uncle Sams youngest. A year and a half younger than you. He Had none of the Winchester features, looking exactly like his mother Olivia with her golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The two of you had been on this hunt together for almost a week now, and you had finally gotten the break you needed to put an end to it. Or so you thought. You held out your fingers. 1..2...3.  
On 3 you both darted out from the shadows guns raised. Bobby darted into the side room first with you on his heels. Two girls sat tied and gagged, their captures no where insight. You hurried to the closest one, while your cousin raced to the one further away from you. 

"We're gonna get you out of here." you tell the wide eyed girl. You tucked your gun into your waist band, and yanked your switch blade from your coat pocket. Quickly you sliced through the rope and un did the gag from her mouth. 

"They'er gonna be back.." She said crying. 

"I know, come on." you said. You looked at Bobby who had already helped the other girl to her feet and was ushering her toward the door. 

"You take the lead." he says to you. You give a nod and pull the gun back out of your waist band. Carefully you look out the door and motion for the girls to quietly follow you. 

You retraced your steps to the front of the factory, When one of the girls screamed. You spun around just in time to see your cousin being drug through another door. 

"Shit!" you snapped. You didn't know what to do. 

"Go Go!" you yelled at them pushing the girls in front of you. You rushed them down the hall and practically pushed them out the door. 

"Get in your car and go! Do not stop for anything!" you ordered, then rushed back inside to find your cousin. 

5 hrs later 

John stepped out of the factory scared and pissed. He told them to wait for him. But seemed like no one ever listened to him. He fished his phone out of his pocket took a deep breath and called his dad. 

The phone buzzed and Sam was instantly awake. He knew any call at that time of night wasn't good, and when he saw his Oldest son's name his heart skipped a beat. 

"John? What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Dad.. I can't find Bobby or Bj." he blurted. Sam closed his eyes with dread. 

"What happened?" he asked trying to remain calm. 

"We we're on a hunt, just outside of Sioux Falls. Looking for those missing girls. They called me, said they knew where they were. Dad I told them to wait for me, but wouldn't listen. By time I got back to the motel they were gone. The girls showed up with out them. I've looked everywhere. They're not picking up... I don't know what to do. It's like they've just vanished." John said. Sam could tell he was about to lose control any minute. 

"Ok, Text me the address of the motel. Then I want you to go back there and wait for me and your uncle, you understand? Do not do anything till we get there." Sam says. 

"I can't not just look for them dad.. I...." he started. 

"Johnathen! Listen to me. I don't need something happening to you to, do you understand? Just do as I say!" Sam ordered. 

"Yes sir. I'll send you the information." He says. Sam disconnected and then Called Dean. 

10 minutes later he was sitting next to Dean in the Impala flying down the highway. 

"I can't believe they would just go off on their own like that!" Sam said again. 

"They obviously thought they could handle it Sam. They're Smart kids." Dean said. But anger was clearly in his voice. 

"I know, but if anything happens to them." Sam said. A knot formed in his stomach. 

"Nothing is going to happen to them. We're gonna find them." Dean insisted. Sam's phone rang. 

"John? Any word?" Sam asked. Dean shot a side glance at his brother. 

"No. I talked to the girls. Dad, We're dealing with Demons." he told him. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked 

"Yeah. They said that there was three of them, two men and a female. Black eyes, extremely strong." He told Sam. Sam exhaled Sharply. 

"What?"Dean growled. 

"Demons." he said 

"Great, Just great." Dean snarled. 

"One of the girls heard them say that they were bait." John tells him. 

"Bait?" Sam repeated. 

"Yeah, I think what or who ever these assholes are, they were trying to get us here. And we walked right into their trap." John said. 

"Ok, You know the drill son. Salt the place down, and wait for us." Sam said. 

"Dad I can't just sit here and do nothing." John insisted. 

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, do you understand me?" Sam snapped. 

"It's going to take you forever to get here.. I can be looking for them." he insisted. 

"Damn it John.." Sam started. 

"Give me the phone." Dean said Sam looked as if he was going to argue but handed it over anyway. 

"John, You dad's right. You need to sit tight." he said. 

"Uncle Dean, They went missing on my watch. I can't just sit here, knowing that." He said. Dean sighed. 

"I understand. Look, Check around town. See if you can get a lead. But do not, Under any circumstances try to be a freaking hero. Do you understand me?" Dean said. Sam looked at his brother as if he lost his mind. 

"Yes sir, I understand." he said. Dean could hear a bit of relief in his voice. John had been given the right name. It was almost as if he had been his grandfather reincarnated. And Dean knew that the more they tried to tighten the reins on his nephew the more he was gonna buck, and do what he wanted. 

"Ok, Keep us posted. We'll be there as soon as we can." he said. He disconnected and handed the phone back to his brother. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam growled. 

"Sam, John's smart. He's not gonna go running off half cocked. Let him do our leg work." Dean said. 

"These are my kids Dean.. You can't just tell them what they can and can't do." Sam argued. 

"Hey, My daughter is missing too. Remember?" he snapped. Sam took a deep breath and turned away. 

You woke to your head pounding. It felt as if you had been hit by a ball bat. The last thing you remembered was running back into the factory. Then everything went blank. You pulled at the chains that had you dangling . Your toes barely reaching the hard floor beneath you. 

"Well look who's awake?" A deep voice said. You looked into the dark eyes of the man in front of you. He was about 6 foot,with jet black hair, and wore a black suit and to anyone else he'd look like your average business man. 

"Thought you were going to miss out on all the fun. Sorry my friend doesn't know her own strength sometimes." he said. 

"You are so dead, you know that right?" you hiss. He looked at you amused. 

"I don't think so sweet heart." he replied. He snapped his fingers and another man just a little shorter then him pushed his way into the room, dragging your cousin behind him. He shoved Bobby toward you and he landed at your feet. You're breath caught in your throat, as you looked down at him. Blood stained and matted his blonde hair, and his left eye was starting to swell. His breathing was raspy and he looked up at you, barely able to move. 

"You Son of a bitch!" You yelled. 

"No need for name calling." He said sarcastically. 

"Our family is gonna find us, and when they do, you're gonna wish you were never born." You growl. 

"I want your family to find us honey. I've been waiting a long, long time for this." he said. He shoved his hand into your pocket and you attempted to kick out at him. He paid you no mind as he flipped through your contacts and hit speed dial. 

Dean's phone rang, and he swiped if off the dash. Bj's name flashed and he answered relieved. 

"Bj?" He asked. 

"Sorry to disappoint old friend." The Demon said. 

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asked. Sam was watching him intently. 

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me. Course it has been a long while. I have something of yours Dino. "He said. 

"You hurt them, and I swear to God!" Dean snapped. Sam's eyes widened. 

"Now, let's leave God out of this shall we? I told you and your brother I'd get you back one day, for what you did to my family." He said. Dean got quiet for a moment. 

"Zagan." he said finally. 

"Ah you do remember me. You and I have unfinished business my friend." He told Dean. 

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." Dean said. 

"Oh no, They have everything to do with this." Zagan said. He kicked Bobby in the rib and he screamed. 

"You mother fucker!" Dean yelled. 

"Language.. I can see where your daughter gets hers." he told Dean amused. "I wonder who can yell louder? your nephew or your daughter. Shall we see?" He said. Suddenly you felt a cold blade run down your side, cutting through your shirt and into your flesh. You screamed from both shock and pain. 

"I'm gonna kill you! Do you hear me?!" Dean shouted into the phone. 

"Don't worry, I won't kill them till you get here. I want to see the pitiful look on yours and your brothers faces while I gut your kids in front of you, Just like You did mine." he says. Dean couldn't talk, he was to busy trying to control his breathing. 

"I see I have your attention. Of course I realize there's on more Winchester out here on the streets. Hope you can get him before I do." There was another scream from Dean's daughter and then the line went dead. Dean slammed his phone down. 

"Zagan? I thought he was dead." Sam said. 

"He's not." Dean growled as he stomped on the gas.


	2. Memories

You sit on the cold hard cement floor of the cell. Your shirt was stained with blood, and your side felt like it was on fire. You look over at your cousin. He had his back against the wall, His head hung forward and his breathing was slow. 

"I didnt think it would be Demons that would take me out." he said finally. You slowly edged your way to him, wincing as you did. 

"We're not getting taken out by demon's Bobby." You try to assure him. 

"I'm sorry I drug you into this." He said lifting his head to look at you. 

"You didn't drag me into anything, I chose to come back for you. Family doesn't leave family behind." you tell him. 

"Bet you wish you had gone with Jordan to NEw Mexico." He says. His face was bruised, and he looked as if he had gone three rounds with Rocky Balboa. 

"Can I let you in on a secret?" you say. He shrugs, 

"Who am I gonna tell." he says. You take a deep ragged breath, and instantly wished you hadn't. 

"I was gonna go with Jordan, But something told me I needed to be here." you say. He gives a half smile. 

"You and those feelings of yours. Are they ever right?" He teases. 

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be, with you. We're gonna get out of here Bobby, Together." You assure him. 

"I'm not going to let anything else happen to you Bj, I promise. I'm gonna defend you with my last breath." He tells you. 

"Ditto. Now no more mushy crap, I'm in enough pain already." you say. 

Dean Parked the Impala next to the deep purple 65 Charger, and he and Sam practically flew from the car. Sam knocked on the door of room 215. 

"John open up, It's us." Dean called out. 

Slowly the door opened and John stared out at the two of them. Sam Pulled his son into a deep hug, and John half hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry Dad, I dropped the ball." He said. Dean shifted a bit. 

"No, Your brother and Cousin never were ones to follow directions." He tell him. John gives a weak smile and the three make their way into the room, Sam Closing the door behind him. 

"What have you got so far?" Dean asked. 

"Not alot more than what I told you before. I was just finishing up with my interview when Bj called. Said they knew where the girls were, out at the old plastic factory outside of town. They said they were gonna go check it out. I told them no, That I was almost done and to wait till I got back. When I got here they were gone. I drove the truck out to the factory, but nothing was there, just the Charger. So I came back here. I left the truck there." He says. Dean gave a nod. The Charger was extremely important to John, It was something, he Dean and Sam had rebuilt together. 

"you said you talked to the vicitms?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, They said there were three of them. A Man just a little over 6 foot. And another one just a little under. Plus a woman. Black, 5'4. They said they were on their way back from Henry's bar when they saw the woman on the side of the road, car trouble they thought, but when they asked if she needed help the other two seemed to come out of no where, and then they don't remember alot after that." John explains. "They said all three had black eyes." 

"Yeah, I got a call." Dean said. 

"Was it Bobby?" John asked hopeful. Dean shook his head. 

"No, A demon by the name of Zagan. Your dad and I had come up across him once before. He's the one that had your aunt." Dean says. 

"When you saved her from that demon? I thought you killed him." John said. 

"Us too." Sam said. 

"So what's he want with us?" John asked. 

"He wasn't alone that night." Dean said,

Years earlier. 

Dean burst into the room and his eyes scanned it. There was a movement in the corner and he headed toward it demon blade raised. But when he rounded the tall shelf that was in the center of the room, he saw a woman. In her 20's Long (y/hc) with (y/ec). She was bound and gagged and scarred. 

"Melissa?" he asked as he edged toward her. She nodded. He stooped and took the gag out of her mouth. 

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm gonna get you out of here." he says. He reached in his pocket and took out a flask. He held it up to her lips. 

"Drink this." he said.. She looked at him as if he were crazy as the ones who had her there. 

"You have to drink it. It's holy water, I have to be sure." he insisted. She eyed him carefully then took a sip. Letting the cool water glide down her throat. When she was done Dean gave a smile

"See not so bad." He said cutting her ropes. The woman's eyes got big and instantly Dean spun, Blade raised. 

"Sammy, You scared the shit out of me." he said. 

"Sorry, There's 4 of them." Sam said. Dean helped the woman up.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." She replied. 

"Ok, you are going to do exactly what my brother here, and I tell you to do. If you trust us, we're gonna make it out of here alive. Understand?" He asked. 

"Yeah, ok." She said. 

"Sam this is Melissa." Dean said. Sam gave a small smile and nod. 

"Ok let's go, stay close." Dean said. 

Present. 

"We killed three demons that night. Thought we had gotten all of them, but somehow Zagan Survived. This is some kind of revenge thing." Dean said. 

"Ok So what do we do?" John asked. 

"First thing, we need to go back to the factory." Sam suggested. Dean nodded in agreement. 

"I searched the entire place, They're not there." John insisted. 

"I'm sure you did. But that's the last place they were known to be. MAybe you missed something, nothing personal but it happens to all of us. Plus we can pick up Bobby's truck." Sam says. 

"Fine but it's a waist of time." John snarled. He stormed past them and out the door. Dean and sam followed. 

You heard the click of the lock and looked up. The taller of the Demons walked in and smiled. 

"Hope you like the accommondations." he smirked. 

"They're peachy. Think we could get some clean sheets though?" you ask sarcastically. 

"Cute" he said as he crossed the floor. You could see the other Demon standing in the door way. He reached out and grabbed you by the arm, roughly pulling you to your feet. 

"Get your hands off her!" Bobby yelled. He jumped up, but before he could move, the demon raised his hand. Bobby went flying across the room hitting the wall with a thud. 

"BOBBY!" you yelled. He turned back toward you and jerked you to him. You could feel his breath on your face as he spoke. 

"You know what's good for you and your cousin, You'll do what I say." He snapped. Then Pushed you toward the waiting Demon. 

"I swear to God, If you hurt her;I will find you. And I will make you pay." Bobby hissed as he did his best to stand using the wall to slide his way up. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her yet." The Demon said as he pushed you through the door. You looked at your cousin as they locked the cell. Then you were ushered down the long hall. 

Dean stepped out of the Impala and made his way to the back. He popped open the trunk.

"I don't know what the point of this is! They are not here!" John was telling Sam. 

"Well it doesn't hurt to do another sweep through." Sam said as Dean handed him a Gun, and blade. He held one out to John who took it aggressivly. then turned and headed toward the factory. 

"That boy of yours has a temper." Dean said. 

"Tell me something I don't know." Sam said with a sigh.


	3. Mistakes happen

John, Dean and Sam made their way into the factory. John staying behind the two older Winchesters sulking. 

"I told you I've already swept this entire place, There's no sign of them." John muttered.  
ze  
"Did you check there?" Dean asked. The Three stopped and glanced what appeared to be some kind of hatch cut into the lower part of the wall. 

"I didn't see that." John said surprised. No one said anything as Dean bent down and pulled it open. It was tight, but roomy enough for a person to squeeze through. 

"All right, lets see where she goes." Dean said. He pushed his way in. 

"Dad.. I..." John stammered. 

"It's ok." He said and slipped in behind Dean. John glanced behind him then did the same. 

You were pushed into a large storage room. Shelves and boxes lined the wall. you quietly took in your surroundings. A cell phone buzzed, and you realized this beast still had your phone. He read the text them smiled. 

"Company is on it's way." he said. You looked at him confused. 

"You're father is slipping in his old age, he should consider retiring." He tells you. You take a deep breath, but refuse to say anything. Your phone buzzed again. He checked it then turned to his goon. 

"Watch her." he said before leaving the two of you. 

Dean pushed his way into the opening and stood guard as the others made their way out. 

"We need to split up, I'll go this way." he said pointing to the left. Sam gave a nod. 

"Be careful." he told his son. 

"I will." They watched as he disappeared down the hall. 

"That goes for you too." Dean told Sam. Sam smiled. Then he took off down the right hall way. Dean edged straight, his hand gripping the blade tight. At the end of the hall he saw a sight that made his heart stop. 

"Bobby?" He asked not sure if he was seeing his nephew crumpled on the floor of the cell. Bobby's head snapped up and Dean's breath caught in his throat. 

"Thank God! They Took Bj." He said. Anger filled him as he pulled on the cell bars. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I'm Sorry Uncle Dean, I tried to stop them." he said. 

"It's ok, we'll find her. Stand back." Bobby slowly made his way to the side, Dean took out his gun and fired two shots; breaking the lock on the cell door. He hurried inside to get a better look at his nephew. He pulled him into a hug and then stepped back quickly when he heard Bobby cuss under his breath. 

"Jesus." he said.

"It looks worse than it is." Bobby said. 

"Why don't I believe that?" He growled. Bobby gave a small smile. 

"Is dad here?" he asked. Dean nodded

"Yeah, John too." He told him. 

"I don't know what happened. They seemed to come out of no where. And Bj, She came back for me. She shouldn't have." Bobby said feeling guilty. 

"I learned a long time ago; not to question your cousin." Dean said with a half smile. "We'll find her." Just then they heard footsteps and Dean turned standing between Bobby, and who ever was approaching. He relaxed when he saw Sam's face. 

"Dean, I heard gun shots." Sam said confused. Dean stepped aside to reveal his nephew. Sam ran to him over joyed, but stopped when he saw the condition he was in. 

"My God.. Bobby." He said looking at him. 

"I'm ok dad, really." he said. 

"Take him back to the car, I'm gonna go look for John and Bj" Dean insisted. 

"No, I'm not leaving here with out them!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Bobby..." Sam started. 

"Damn it dad, John's my brother. Would you just leave Dean?" he asked angrily. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean shrugged, knowing the answer to the question. 

"Fine, but stay close." Sam said as they turned to leave. 

You stood in the middle of the room starring at the demon in front of you. You heard footsteps and he slipped into the corner behind the door. You mind raced with what to do, if some one came through that door way then they were would be ambushed. Just then the door swung open and your cousin looked at you wide eyed. 

"John! Behind the door!" you yelled. John turned blade raised as the demon stepped out of the corner. 

The three Winchesters turned the corner and came to a stop when they saw the body of a woman laying there. Dean raised his gun, and Sam pushed Bobby behind him as he pulled out his blade. 

"That's one of the demons." Bobby told them. Dean kicked her with the toe of his boot. When she didn't move Sam bent down to check for a pulse. And shook his head. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean muttered. 

"Maybe John got to her first." Sam suggested. 

"There's no wounds, no blood." Dean pointed out. 

Come on. He said as he ushered them down the hall. 

You starred confused as your cousin and the demon just stood there, neither moving. 

"See everything went ok?" The demon asked. John smiled. 

"Everything is right on track." John replied. His hazel eyes showing enjoyment. 

"What the hell is going on?" You ask numbly. John turned and approached you slowly. 

"You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" He said. The tone of his voice gave you a chill and you stepped back; pressing yourself into a shelf. He stood toe to toe with you. 

"You know, I like this body better than the other one. She was to small. I feel superior in this one." He said. You locked eyes with your cousin, and they turned black for a second. 

"No.." You whispered. 

"Let me introduce myself, The name is Zegan. But I like John better. Think I'll keep the name. What do you think? He asked leaning into you. You braced your hands on his firm chest and did your best to push him back. 

"John, You can hear me.. I know you can! Stop this!" you say. Suddenly he was on you. You could feel his lips against your neck and the thought made you want to vomit. 

"Stop!" You yelled. 

The door burst open and the other Demon lunged at your family. Dean raised his blade and plunged it deep into the belly of the demon. There was a moment of shock, before he burst into flames. 

"John." Sam said. John turned for the first time and smiled. 

"It's not John!" you tell them, your voice cracking. 

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison. 

"Surprise!" He said his eyes flashing infront of them. 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Sam yelled lunging. Dean reached out and grabbed his brother. 

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked Grabbing your arm and pulling you in front of him. He wrapped his hand around your neck, not tight but enough to let everyone know that he could snap it at any second. Dean starred at you, Anger flowing from him. 

"Let's put our weapons down now, Shall we?" John's voice said. They hesitated for a moment then their was a clatter on the floor. John waved his hand and the blades and guns spun across the room. Three more demons stepped inside and Dean felt the blade pressed against his back. He cussed himself in silence for letting his guard down. 

"You are loosing your touch. Imagine my surprise when you didn't even consider testing your own son Samuel." He said with a shake of his head. Someone grabbed bobby and drug him to you and John. Dean and Sam watched Helpless. 

"You know, I thought for sure you would have realized it wasn't me talking to you on the phone. But I guess everything worked out for the greater good after all." John said with a laugh. 

"You know, I'm gonna enjoy watching you, watching me; kill them. The same way you killed my family." Zegan purred. 

"The sad thing is having to off this little beauty. Is your other daughter as pretty as this one?" He asked. 

"I am going to kill you, you do know that right?" Dean hissed. Zegan shrugged. 

"We shall see." He tells him smugly. Suddenly you felt your cousins lips against your neck again and you tried to move away. His left hand made it's way slowly to the edge of your shirt. 

"STOP!" Bobby yelled. Zegan looked up at him. 

"You want to get in on this too Little brother?" John's voice asked amused. "Keep it in the family." 

"Your sick." Bobby hissed. 

"Me? NO your father and uncle their; they are the sick ones. What they did to my family, torturing them... I've lived with that for to many years, it's time to make things right." Zegan hissed. 

"John, you can fight this!" Dean said. 

"John's a little tied up at the moment. But he's watching from the side lines, I assure you." Zegan says 

"Take our guest to their seats, the show is about to begin." He said. You watched as the two demons drug your father and uncle toward the door. 

"DADDY!" you yelled scarred for the first time. 

"You better not hurt them! Do you hear me Zegan?!" Dean yelled. And then they were gone.


	4. No Where to Run to, No where to hide.

Bobby pulled on the ropes that were holding him tightly to the metal chair. When Something sharp pricked the knuckle of his thumb. He felt blood drip from his finger and stopped for a second as he realized he just found his way out.

You found your self laying on a metal coroner examine table. The leather straps dug into your bare ankles, and wrist. And a belt held your head firmly to the table. You knew with out a doubt you weren't going anywhere with out some help. Suddenly the double doors swung open and you could hear hurried foot steps. Someone slammed into the table, and you heard your father Cuss. 

"Thought I'd give you a chance to say good bye. See I'm not Completely heartless." John's Voice hissed. You looked up into your fathers angry eyes, but there was worry too. A look you had grown to reconize over the years. 

"Hey kid... We're gonna get you out of here. Ok." Dean said trying to remain calm. 

"I know you're gonna do your best dad. Just if something goes wrong.." you start your voice cracking..

"It's not!" Dean hissed. Then forced a half smile. 

"Dad I just want you to know I love you, I love you both." you say glancing at Sam. The two Winchesters had mist in their eyes. 

"We Love you too kid." Sam said. You smile. 

"Tell Mom and Jordan I love them, And I'm sorry." You say. 

"We're not saying goodbye, Do you understand me? This isn't over." Dean said in his father like tone. 

You give your father a small nod as a tear escapes you. 

"I love you Bj, And I'm proud of you. Remember that." Dean said and bent down to kiss you on the forehead, just like he would do when you were a child and scared. 

"So Touching." John hissed as Dean and Sam where jerked away. 

"You really don't want to go through with this." Dean hissed. 

"Actually I do. And watching your father's name sake cut into your precious daughter beautiful flesh, is going to make it even sweeter." Zegan said, as Dean And Sam were slammed into two chairs and strapped to them. Sam looked into the eyes of his oldest son, and remembered the time he was possessed. He knew that John was helpless right now, watching it all, and unable to do a damn thing about it. Sam's heart was breaking, Not just for his children, but for his niece and brother. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

Dean pulled on the restraints. 

"You can stop this before you go to far Zegan!" He snapped. He knew that there was no negotiation with a demon, but he was hoping he could stall him till he could figure something out. He looked at Dean and smiled. For a split second he almost forgot that it wasn't his nephew he was looking at. He watched as John's body turned from him saying nothing. He went up to a smaller table and removed the cloth over it to reveal several surgical instruments. Slowly he picked up a scalpel. Dean tried to control his breathing as he watched him walk to the far side of the table that held his daughter. He stopped in front of her. He leaned down and locked his hazel eyes to your (e/c) eyes. You felt your eyes get big in fear, as the room was silent with every ones deep breathing, waiting; hoping that somehow; john could break out of the prison. He raised your shirt to show your mid drift, and you stiffened ready for the cold steal. But instead you felt his lips nip at your stomach, in almost a playful way. You Jerked your body trying to move away, only to be held in place. 

"Get away from her you sick Bastard!" Dean yelled. The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt a hard fist hit the side of his face. His head snapped back and forward again in on sweep. 

"Just having a little taste before I serve. Anyone feel like kidney pie?" John asked. He pressed the scalpel into your flesh, and you scream!. Dean and Sam started yelling and pulling against the restraints. Suddenly the doors burst open, everyone looked at each other confused for a moment. Bobby seemed to pull a blade out of thin air and stabbed it into him. The Demon screamed and he yanked it out. The second Demon was on him and with the first hit, he lost the blade. Dean and Sam watched helpless as the Demon pinned Bobby up against the wall. As if on cue, Cass stood behind the demon, and with one touch it was gone. "Where's John?!" Sam asked as Bobby hurried to undo his restraints. "I don't know." He replied. Dean was already up thanks to the help of Cass, and standing at his daughters side. He undid the restraints but her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. "Y/n?" He said taking his daughters hand. Sam and Bobby looked at her over Dean's shoulder, scared. Cass approached the table. "Cass, please." Dean begged tears in his eyes. Cass looked at his friend, and the reached out and touched y/n's side. There was a moment of everyone holding there breath. Then a soft golden glow surrounded her. You inhale deeply and your eyes fly open. "Oh thank God! Thank you Cass." Dean said relieved. He leaned down and hugged his daughter. "Dean I have to find John." Sam said touching his brothers shoulder. "Yeah. OK." He said standing up. y/n winced as she sat up with her fathers help. "Dad?" She said confused. "You're gonna be ok. Cass take her, and Bobby back to the motel." Dean said. Cass gave a nod. "No, I want to find John." Bobby Said. "Your dad and I will find him. I need you to take care of your cousin. Please." Dean says. Bobby looked at Sam and Then you. He nodded. "Ok." He said. And then the three of you were gone.


	5. Realization

You find yourself instantly back at the motel with Bobby and Cass. Castiel gingerly set you on the bed, and you looked up into his kind eyes. 

"How did you find us?" you asked, holding your side. Your wounds were healed but you felt as if you had been trampled by a herd of wild buffalo. He stared down into your eyes. 

"I felt you dying. " He said softly. You smiled up at the angel that was like an uncle to you. 

"Thank you for saving me." you said. He smiled sweetly. 

"It's what I do." he replied. You gave a small laugh. 

"We Can't just sit here, they could be in trouble." Bobby said pacing the motel floor. 

"I'll go find them." Cass said, and he was gone. 

"I can heat John Now... I Told you to stay put." You mutter as you ease yourself off the bed. 

"Yeah well we should have listened to him." Bobby sighed. 

"We didn't know, Someone had to save those girls, they could have been killed." You defended your actions half heartedly. 

"Yeah well, now our dad's might die. And John....If they dont find him, or even if they do. y/n this Zegan he's not your average demon. I remember Uncle bobby telling me a story one when I was little. About this girl that was possessed.. They did an exorcism, but she died anyway. He said the demon was so strong that she coudnt handle it." He tells you. You nod. 

"I remember that story. But John isn't some young 16 yr old girl. He's alot stronger than that. No ones dying." You tell him. 

Bobby. 

No ones dying." Y/n said. I was about to argue with her, when she sat down suddenly and placed her hands in her head. 

"What's the matter?" I ask sitting next to her. 

"Just a headache."she says. 

"What?" I ask. I know what headaches mean for her. IT's never good, for anyone. 

"It's just a headache Bob, no need to worry." She said looking at me and forcing a smile. Why didn't I believe her? 

Dean and Sam Searched the entire building, along with Cass, and now were standing outside in the dark night. 

"I am telling you Sam, he's not here." Cass insisted again. 

"Then where in the hell did he go?" Sam growled. 

"I, don't know. But we will find him, Sam. And when we do.. We'll get John back, and make this asshole wish he never heard of our family." Dean said through greeted teeth. 

"I have an idea."Cass said. 

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together. 

"Crowley. Maybe He can help us." Cass said. 

"Crowley?!" Sam said. Over the years he still didn't care for the so called king of hell. 

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asks. 

"Yes." Cass said and then he was gone. Just then Dean's phone rang from inside the Impala, and he hurried to get it. 

"Bobby?" He asked when he saw the name. 

"Yeah, Dean Somethings wrong with y/n." He told him. 

"What?" Dean asked his heart speading up 

"She said she had a head ache, but now she's on the floor. I think she's having a seizure or something." He blurted. 

"We're on our way!" Dean hung up and looked At Sam. 

"We have to get back to the motel now!" Sam hurried to the passenger side of the Impala and gravel sprayed out as they took off. 

Dean

I bolted into the motel room, Sam on my heels. I found my daughter sitting up crying, He cousin sitting next to her trying to comfort her. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"She won't tell me." Bobby said getting out of the way. 

"Y/n? What happened honey?" I ask

"I saw John... Dad he's going after Jordan. She doesn't know." She tells me shaking. 

"You saw? You had a vision?" Sam asked. She looked at him and nodded. 

"I think so. I mean I've never had one before. But it was so real...I..." She started to shake again. I stood and yanked my phone out of my pocket, and Dialed my other daughters number. I mentally cursed when I got the voice mail. 

"Jordan.. It's your dad. Look if you talk to or see John, he's not... Just don't go near him ok. Call me as soon as you get this." He Hung up. 

"She still in New Mexico?" Sam asked. 

"I think so." I told him. I leaned down and helped my oldest up onto the foot of the bed. 

"It's all my fault." she said sadly. 

"No, If anything it's mine and Sam's. We should have made sure that son of a bitch was dead." Dean hissed. 

"You don't understand, John he told me to stay here and wait for him. It's just he's always bossing me around, even now that were grown. And... Dad he came to the factory to find us. That's when Zegan got him. If I had waited for him, and not been so... Jealous, I'm Sorry Uncle Sam." She said looking at him. Sam sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"You told me once that I needed to have a talk with him about being so Bossy. I should have took your advice." Sam said. She looked at him confused. 

"I don't remember that." She said. Sam and I looked at each other knowingly. 

"Well you did. This isn't your fault. We're Gonna find John, and everything is going to be ok." Sam tells her. 

"I'm going with you." Bob said. 

"No." Sam said. 

"But." He started to argue. 

"Look Bobby, Trust us on this one alright?" I said. He looked at me, then his dad. 

"Fine, but if you need anyhelp your gonna call me right?" He asks

"First one on the list." I promised. "Sam, Bob, and I are gonna go back and get the other cars. You gonna be ok, Sweets?" I ask

"I know the drill dad, Don't open the door for anyone, and keep the salt handy." she says with the same smile her mother gives me when she's being condescending. 

"Ok, we'll be right back." I tell her. 

Sam I couldn't concentrate my mind was over flowing with worry, when Dean pulled back up to the Factory. 

"The trucks gone." Bobby pointed out. 

"Shit! I knew he was still here!" Sam cussed. 

"No, he wasn't.. He had to have come back. He's Smart Sam, remember." I said getting out. 

"Why would he take the truck?" Bobby asked. The truck for all it's appeal was nice, but next to the charger it was just another vehicle. 

"Lets conspicuous. He can hide out better with the truck." I tell him as we get out 

"Come on, we're loosing time." Dean said. I hopped in the driver side of the Charger, and Bobby slid in next to me. I watched as Dean got back in the Impala and backed out. 

"Dad what are you gonna do when you find him?" Bobby asked as we followed Dean. 

"I don't know. The first thing is to find him, And we will. After that.. Well I guess we'll figure it out then." I tell him. Truth was I had been wondering the same thing. We pulled into the Motel parking lot and found Jordan waiting outside for us. 

"What the hell?" Dean scolded. 

"I heard you coming." She said rolling her eyes. Dean sighed. 

"Ok, Bobby can you take her home?" He asked my son. 

"Yeah I guess. " He said. 

"Well don't do me any favors." Y/n snapped. 

"What? I said I'd take you home." He sneered. 

"Hey! can you two please get along?!" I barked. 

"Yes sir." They both said. 

"Dad, I'm fine really." Y/n insisted. 

"I know, But I also know Cass's handy work. And While you may be physically fine, it's gonna leave you with what seems like a two day hangover. " He says 

"Look Don't tell your mother what's going on." I tell bobby. He gives a nod. 

"Same goes for you, Your mom hates this life style anyway, it'll just...." Dean started. 

"Yeah I get it, I'll just tell them you caught wind of another case, and decided to check it out." I say. 

"Good, And tell her I'll call her as soon as I can." Dean says. She nods. 

"We better go." Dean pulls y/n into a hug, and I do the same with Bobby. 

"Your sister calls you, tell her what's going on. And Tell her to call me. And then you call me." Dean says getting into the Impala. 

"How can we both call you at the same time?" She replied sarcastically. 

"Don't be a smart ass." He said as we pulled away. 

You and Bobby. 

"I can't believe were just going to let them go to New Mexico with out us, Jordan and John our family." Bobby said angrily. 

"John's not heading for New Mexico." Ii tell him. He looks at me wide eyed. 

"What? " he says. 

" He's heading Toward Seattle." You say. 

"How do you know that?" He asked me. I just looked at him as if to say really?

"You lied?" He asked shocked. 

"I had to get them off track. There was no way they were going to let us go after him, or even help for that matter. They act like were children for crine out loud. Jordan told me she'd be in a no cell Zone, and she'd check in when she could. By time they get there, find her and realize Johns no where around, we will have already found him and taken care of this Zegan ourselves. I owe the bastard." you say angrily. 

"They are gonna be so pissed when they find out we lied." Bobby hissed. 

"I lied." I assured him. 

"Well, I could easily call them right now and tell them the truth." Bobby says. You shrug. 

"Yeah you could." I agreed. Knowing he wouldn't. 

"We'll what are we waiting for? I hear Seattle is great this time of year." He said as we tossed our bags into the Charger and took off.


End file.
